Donkey Kong
Donkey Kong, occasionally referred to as DK, is one of the supporting protagonists in Stupid Mario Brothers. He is a disgruntled and hungry ape wearing red tie with his initials on it. He has an undying love for bananas. Biography Background Donkey Kong at some point became roommates with Mario, meaning Mario probably roomed with him before buying a house in the real world. He kidnapped Pauline somewhere along the way. After these events occurred, he began to room with Waluigi. Season One DK spends the season chasing people and beating them up. He first goes after the Mario Brothers after suspecting that they stole his bananas. After discovering it was actually the Wario Brothers, he apologizes to the Mario Brothers (although they refuse to forgive him) decides to chase them around for the rest of the season. Season Two DK originally wants to return to his home to Diddy, but when the warp pipes are closed, DK is stuck in the Real World and assists the gang. He becomes a co-referee with Brock during the soccer game, as well as later running Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms with Brock as well. He soon joins the gang in their quest to defeat Nox Decious. With Brock's "help", they find the 1st nether emblem, the shield. Season Three DK makes a small appearance in the season as he looks for his bananas yet again. He eventually discovers Otacon has them and hunts him down to get them back. The Lost Episode The Lost Episode was supposed to be DK's last appearance as a series regular. Upon Scott Masterson's asking, Donkey Kong is filling in Link's place in Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms because he is sick. They are standing outside singing when Masterson appears and forces them to agree to him being their manager again. They are forced into changing into new outfits and attempt to sing songs, but Scott hates all of them. They later attempt to think of a song, but decide to give Scott a piece of their minds instead. Donkey Kong then saves the band from Scott Masterson by obtaining the rights to Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. Scott attempts to stop him, but ends up being chased away by Donkey Kong. The Movie Ash asks Wario, "Where the heck has Donkey Kong been?" Wario then explains that he returned to his jungle. This sole statement gives closure to DK in Stupid Mario Brothers. Season Four ]] After a long absence, DK finally returns, RMA studios having purchased a new gorilla costume. He begins dating Pauline until Mario accidentally kills her, thanks to Snake's FOXDIE chocolates. Donkey Kong later meets Brock and Gary intervenes, challenging Brock to a showdown with the winner becoming Donkey Kong's best friend, despite Donkey Kong not knowing Gary. His bananas later get stolen by the Mario Bros for the Mafia, but are given back. Since Pauline's death becomes the cause of most of the conflict in the season, it's mentioned numerous times, and whenever it is, Donkey Kong, even if he's not in the scene, appears and reacts in an upset way, which is something of a running gag. DK later reveals to Mario that he's getting sued by Universal Music Group for JMK's music videos (apparently still owning the rights to the band), but is saved when the band makes an original song. He later dances at the Mailbox, which impresses a record producer, making DK go and make videos and music. However, he's instantly fired and he and Yoshi leave to join the others training. His job somewhat involved Charlie Sheen for some crazed reason. Later on, he played around with Waluigi's hat after Wario left it behind. He took part in the final battle against the ninjas and is shown beating one by making her slip on a banana peel. After the battle, Mario approached Donkey Kong and apologized sincerely for Pauline's death, and DK forgives him when he promises to get him all of the bananas that he wants. Mario leaves after telling DK to be on alert for an upcoming battle, leaving DK slightly confused. Season Five He and Ness help out Luigi in a battle with Ninjas on the Soccer Field. DK and the others defeat them and walk back to base. Afterwards, DK is sent to get Mario's mail, but ends up dropping it all on the ground and walks away in frustration. In the first battle against the League of Bad Guys, Donkey Kong is addressed by Scott Masterson, who intends on getting back at him for stealing his band. In the fight Scott distracts DK by pointing out a banana then knocks him out with a karate chop to the neck. Despite being unconscious, DK shouts out "three way fight!!!" when Darkness arrives. He is then teleported away with the rest of the group. DK is later sent to stop Masterson from taking over the world's economy, but manages to befriend him instead and learns Scott's past. When Scott attempts to make up with him, DK knocks him unconscious instead, leaving him to get eaten by cannibals. DK later intervenes in the fight between Mona and Pauline, trying to convince Pauline not to kill Mona. Pauline believes that DK never loved her, until DK tells her that he was going to ask her to marry him. Pauline can't bring herself to kill Mona and decides to stop fighting, but tells DK that they can never be together, then walks away. DK is disheartened, but goes to help Mona, who thanks DK for his help. He was with Mona when she broke up with Wario and her depature from the team. He then asks Wario a question, however he gets knocked out by an angry Wario. He and Yoshi meet up with Luigi about their upcoming plans about the ninjas and the two are instructed by Luigi to sneak into Nox Decious' base and find out how many ninjas they have. DK and Yoshi manage to make it into the base, only to be confronted by Nox Decious. Decious declares that there is no sense in discussing things with them and launches a massive ball of dark energy at them, mortally wounding them both. Ness later informs Luigi that the two have been severely wounded, and will be in intensive care; their chance for survival is low. Closure In the ending montage, a recovered Donkey Kong gets married to Pauline, with Brock as the preacher, Yoshi as the best man, and Mona as the maid of honor. Stupid Mario Football DK appeared in Stupid Mario Football. That Stupid Video Game Show DK appears in That Stupid Video Game Show and in the first episode he had to escape from poachers who captured him. He appears at the end of the fourth episode catching the attention of Lara Croft and taking her out. Personality Donkey Kong is easily angered, but at the same time, he is a prankster. He is also loyal and very loving, and seeing his reaction with Pauline shows he is very caring for others. He can be quick to draw conclusions, beleiving that the Mario Bros stole his bananas because he saw them eating some. Initially, he doesn't like Wario and Waluigi as they stole his bananas, usually chasing them around. He now he seems to be okay around them now since they joined Mario in fighting evil. In Season Five, DK frequently appears to be the peacemaker of the group, allowing Scott Masterson to confide in him (before knocking him unconscious as he was instructed), and trying to peacefully convince Pauline not to kill Mona. Abilities DK is a powerful fighter and has shown it a few times throughout the series. At the end of Season One, Donkey Kong went to assist Mario and Ash in a battle against Wario, Waluigi, and Fedex. He held his own fairly well, but was eventually defeated to leave Mario alone to fight Wario. In Season Five, he knocked Scott Masterson unconscious and Scott later died from cannibals. Trivia *DK's original costume was not owned by Richard Alvarez, so his lack of appearances in Season Three was due to the fact that they had to return the costume. *When Waluigi was first introduced, he said that Bowser told him he wouldn't have to share a room with DK anymore if he helped Wario. This is never brought up afterwards, but Waluigi does apparently know him as he makes fun of him with Wario after stealing his bananas. *The original "DK" tie was sold in an auction on eBay, by Richard Alvarez and Chris Muller since having not owned the costume, they have no use for the tie. The bidding went over $100.00. *While the original actor of Donkey Kong, Tim Runyan? couldn't make it for shooting on one of the episodes and hasn't been heard from since, Matt Provencal, the actor who normally plays Wario, filled in for him and has played Donkey Kong from then on.This made Donkey Kong shrink from 6 feet to 5.9 feet.? *Donkey Kong was supposed to be in Episode 36, but the creators remade that episode. *In his original appearances, DK could only speak in typical monkey noises and screeches translated with subtitles. However, in Season Four and Five, he speaks limited English, often beginning sentences with "Brrr, d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d," and then a random word, such as "Suck!", "Inconvenient!", or "Asshole!" *In season Four, Richie also played DK in a few scenes that involved DK and Matt in one of his other roles. *He has also been grunting some songs, like Smooth Criminall, Katty Perry... *During a scene that featured all of the good guys listening to Ryu giving a speech, DK was played by Eric Porter. Relationships Diddy Kong DK's best friend and nephew, who is a little bit smarter than him. He appeared in voice only in Episode 10, where he told DK that Wario and Waluigi stole his bananas, when at first, Donkey Kong thought that Mario and Luigi stole his bananas (even though they were really innocent). Brock DK and Brock form a friendship after the soccer match in one of the episodes. They end up running Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms together, and later work together to find the 1st nether emblem, the Shield. Mario DK and Mario are fairly good friends despite their past. This friendship hit an obstacle when Mario accidentally killed Pauline but they are on good terms after Mario apologized. Pauline Donkey Kong loves Pauline and had even planned on proposing to her. He was largely saddened by her death. Upon her resurrection and joining Ganon's army, he revealed his intentions of proposing to her causing her to leave the team but decided not to be with DK telling him they can never be together. Leaving DK disheartened.But for the ending of the Stupid Mario Bros he does end up marring Pauline. Yoshi Throughout the series Yoshi and Donkey Kong are shown to be best friends as they are seen together in some occasions such as when DK was riding on Yoshi and when they are together on a mission to spy on Nox Decious Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Mario Series Category:Season Five Category:The Mushroom Force